


Bay City Noir

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunset, city lights, and shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bay City Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Channeling my inner Chandler....
> 
> Written a lifetime (well, five years *g*) ago for the LJ me_and_thee_100 drabble challenge #5: Evening; finally cross-posting here.

Sometimes, we drive up into the hills overlooking Bay City to watch the sunset. We sit on the hood of the Torino and watch as the fiery oranges and reds fade to deep purples, then finally to black. Eventually the stars appear, but they can't compete with the artificial glow of the city itself; they look small and faint in comparison.

The blanket of lights is pretty, but deceptive. It shrouds the evil men do when they think no one is watching.

We won't be distracted, though. This is our beat, our city. We know what hides in the shadows.


End file.
